


Black Feathers

by Onnoff



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, POV Multiple, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 1: Fantasy auA crow followed Saguru home. This did not explain why there was a boy on his bed.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Black Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know, creative title, im a genius ;-;  
> (this fic ended up being more of a prologue/intro than anything. i couldn't make the au idea small enough to make it a proper oneshot, so *gestures at the fic* that's what i got)
> 
> as per usual, this fic is unbeta'd.

Ashley woke up with a message from Saguru waiting for her. 

Considering that he lives in Japan now, which meant that he was from the future, that particular aspect wasn’t exactly unusual.

Except Saguru doesn’t usually send her animal pictures. Especially if it wasn’t one of Watson. 

[???]

She sent back. 

[S: nvm.   
S: did you know that apparently i have a lot of magic?]

[???  
Who are you and what have you done to Saguru?]

[S: i’ll text u back  
S: gonna ask mister crow about magic]

[???????]

She waited for her best friend to reply and reassure her that he hasn’t lost his mind, but she never got a response. 

What the hell was he up to _now_?

Saguru wasn’t quite sure what to do in the situation he found himself in.

It started yesterday as he was on his way back home. 

He went out to walk around and familiarize himself with the neighborhood and the shops in the area. He figured it was a good way to spend his time since he didn’t have school yet. They’ve finished the necessary tasks for the transfer the other day. He’s met with the faculty, and had a walk around the school to memorize some of the locations.

Eventually he noticed the crow that was following him. He didn’t think much about it at first, since there seem to be a lot of crows in the neighborhood in general. But he’d notice one crow in particular edging closer to him on occasions, choosing to stand on a nearby wall and so on. 

On that particular occasion, Saguru stopped to look at the crow for a moment. Unnervingly, the crow seemed to stare back with equal interest. That got him to back away and kept walking. 

Unfortunately, the crow followed.

Eventually, the crow landed on his shoulder. At first he stiffened at the weight. Then he thought of how gentle the crow was in its landing, at least, compared to Watson. Then he tried to get the crow to leave. 

He tried shrugging, shooing (verbally and with his hand), and just pointing at the crow’s talons. But the crow stayed. 

He chose to accept his fate then. 

That might have been a mistake considering...

Saguru thought back to how soft the crow was when he petted it (which the crow allowed him to do, surprisingly). How comfortable it seemed to be in his home, flying to the railing of the stairs, finding a window with a space to stand, just absolutely, completely, relaxed. 

He gave it some of Watson’s frozen meals and some water and left it to rest by its window of choice (the one in his bedroom). 

This, of course, did not explain how the crow was now missing, and why there’s a boy sleeping on top of him on his bed. 

As if he could read Saguru’s mind (which maybe he could?), the boy shifted slightly. 

Saguru sighed. Then considered that maybe he should listen to the fairies next time they bothered to tell him something.

Kaito wasn’t sure if this human was an idiot or just that powerful.

Like, really, who goes around with all that magic just... radiating right out of them? Why would anyone do that? Why would this guy do that? It’s so wasteful. And just... ugh, arrogant, who does he think he is?

So of course, Kaito followed the idiot boy. 

The boy didn’t seem to know where he’s going, but he also didn’t seem to be lost. Kaito couldn’t help but wonder if he should intervene directly to make sure the boy doesn’t end up getting stolen away by the others. With all that magic, he was either going to be a very indulgent meal or a powerful ingredient. Neither option was good for the human. 

He lost track of the boy once or twice, but with all that magic, it was pretty easy for Kaito to follow the trail, leading him right back to the shiny headed human. 

Still unable to figure out why the human would choose to give off so much magic, he got a little closer. Which got him noticed by the human, who did nothing but stare, before backing away. 

At least he was smart enough to do that.

Eventually, Kaito figured it’d be easier to figure out what was the deal with this human if he could actually touch him. So he did, and landed on the boy’s shoulder.

He didn’t expect the reason for the human leaking magic everywhere was due to the fact that the human just had _that much magic_. 

It was kind of ridiculous how much magic the human had in his reservoir. Or actually, it was ridiculous how much magic he was able to hold in his default mode. The boy was constantly generating magic the whole time, great amounts of it. Enough that his own magic reservoir couldn’t contain it and had to release it out into the world. 

This was worse than Kaito thought. 

He can’t just leave the clueless human to just wander around like this! He’s like a walking target!

With that in mind, Kaito decided that he was going to stay with this human. At least, he was going to try to train him to stop being so leaky. And to make sure no one tries to eat him. 

He doesn’t think about why he cared so much for this one human. 

Kaito was just doing the right thing, that’s all. 

~~It had absolutely nothing to do with how shiny the human is.~~

**Author's Note:**

> long time no fic y'all, >.>  
> so uh, i know what i said for fictober... <.<  
> and i haven't expanded or edited any of those >.>  
> and im doing another month challenge thing <.<
> 
> but! same as fictober! these fics aren't fully fleshed out or polished, so lmk if y'all want more in the comments!  
> (i swear i actually AM working on expanding the fictober ones ;-;)
> 
> feel free to bother me on twitter @Onnoffwrites


End file.
